Basic Training
by yayaboricua
Summary: Palmer goes with his basic training and does something dangerous, his lover Tony doesnt like what he did.What is tony going to do? WARNING: spanking of an adult, Turn away now if the idea offends you. Review please.


Here's a slash between DiNozzo and Palmer, its a story that came into my head while i was dreaming and i thought it was cute. hope you like the one-shot.

Warning: Spanking of an adult. Small cursing.

Couple: Tony DiNozzo/ James (Jimmy) Palmer.

* * *

I stared at Tony from across the aisle, he was having difficulty in picking a bag of chips, his brow was arched in a confused or frustrated way. I smirked he was so adorable. I put down the can of Pringles and walked out of my aisle to his, he was muttering under his breath. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, I kissed his neck seductively. I saw Tony's frustration leave, and smirk played on his lips.

"are you trying to seduce me Palmer?" he asked smirking.

I smirked and kissed all the way to his ear,

"only if its working DiNozzo" I whispered.

A shiver went down his back, his smirk turned to a full blown grin. He twisted his body so his clear green eyes were staring at me full of love and lust, he pressed his warm lips to mine and I melted instantly in his chest, I sighed. He pulled away his eyes smoldering. I playfully hit his chest.

He chuckled. "what?" he asked.

I glared at him smiling "every time, I try to act like the guy you turn and make me the girl" I pouted.

He laughed but patted my ass.

"well who else is going to punish you when you misbehave huh? Naughty Boy" he teased.

I blushed 10 shades of red, and looked down muttering something under my breath. He laughed, I looked up to see him take the Barbeque Chips.

"well and how about you?" I retorted.

He laughed, and cast me a dazzling smile.

"We both know, that if I ever do something wrong Gibbs would have my ass." he said.

I sighed and nodded, we continued to look through the aisle. We got what we need, and I walked over to the front counter, I put down the chips, while Tony went to get the drinks.

I looked at the cashier, she was a young woman, mid teens early twenties, she was smiling at me then her eyes grew wide with fright. I was about to ask her what's wrong when I felt someone behind me.

"**This is a hold up, you turn around and walk over there get on your goddamn knees, before I bust your head up!" **he bellowed.

I cringed and walked slowly to the corners, I turned and got on my knees. The Robber who had a sky mask on, and was dressed all in black looked back at the woman, she was crying franticly, looking at me with fearful eyes. I wish I could help her.

"**open the goddamn reregister now, or I will shoot you" **he threatened.

I looked over to Tony, he was watching me, concern and fright in his eyes.

"where's your gun and badge?" I mouthed.

He sighed and patted his sides, he looked up at me helplessly.

"there both in the car," he mouth back his eyes tearing up.

I sighed "its ok, don't worry" I mouthed.

He sighed again looking over to the robber.

"**look It here bitch, if you don't have that reregister open in the next 5 minutes, your going to have a bullet through your head." **

I looked over to him, he was aiming the head to the poor woman's face. I knew that is she doesn't have it opened soon she would be on Ducky's autopsy table, I cringed at the thought. Tony doesn't have his gun, his all the way across the room, by the time he makes it over here, the robber would have seen him and Tony would be on the floor. I looked at Tony then at the man that was losing his patience. Basic training or no basic training I would have to do something, I have the advantage of being out of his line of sight, he has his back turned to me.

I got on the floor completely, I saw Tony shot me a confused look, I started to crawl, Tony's confused look turned to straight fright he shook his head at me franticly, I ignored him, I knew I was going to get it from him later. That is if the man doesn't turn or then I would have a bullet through my head.

I took a deep breath and moved closer,

"**you have 1 minute to open it or else" **he said lifting the gun.

She was franticly looking for the key that fit the lot. She was such in a frightening situation that she couldn't think right. I crawled a little faster trying not to make to much noise. Just as I reached for his leg, the guy turned to me, I heard the gun go off but I didn't fill any pain, I dropped the man on the ground got a hold of his gun and through it across the floor, I pin his hand behind back, and thanked god, Tony thought it would be good for me to go through a little training.

I lift him up against the wall.

"**how the hell did you do this" **he asked shocked.

I smirked.

"you really shouldn't have robbed this gas station today, while there's two NCIS workers here." I said.

He cursed under his breath.

I looked over to the woman, she smiled at me relief.

"did you call the cops?" I asked

She nodded "they should be here soon" she said, her voice a little shaky.

I smiled at her in sympathy, she returned the smile.

I felt a hard hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to look in the concern green eyes of my lover.

"are you alright?" he asked franticly looking at my body for any indication that I was harmed.

I sighed.

"I'm fine Tony, the bullet didn't touch me" I said.

The concern in Tony's eyes quickly turned to anger, I grimaced. I knew very well what was going to be happening when we get home. I cringed. I knew what I did was dangerous, I'm only a Autopsy Doctors Assistant, not an agent, but I couldn't just let him shot her, then get away with the money. I had some training with Gibbs, and Tony said him self that I would have done a good filed agent if I ever went in that course, but that not going to hold my cause, I put my self in danger and soon I'm going to be feeling the consequences for that, I sighed.

Tony didn't say anything when we waited for police to get here, he just stared at me, his eyes holding anger and pain. I groaned, we finally heard the sirens get near the gas station and park out front, what I didn't understand how was on of the NCIS cars was parking also, I saw Gibbs come out with Tim and Ziva. Gibbs didn't look happy, he stormed into the store, he spotted me and Tony, one of the cops was coming behind him, I hand the man to the cop, he smiled at me.

Gibbs cast me a glare. I looked down.

"what the hell happened." he roared.

I sighed but before I opened my mouth Tony spoke.

"that man came in, he wanted the woman to give him the money from the register, Palmer was in line, I was in the back, I didn't have my gun with me it was in the car, I saw Palmer on the floor, since I didn't have my gun, Palmer felt the need to, do something before he shot the woman, Palmer was the on that took him down." Tony said.

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs looked at me shocked. Gibbs patted my shoulder then slapped me on the back of my head. I rubbed the spot.

"ow Agent Gibbs what was that for." I said.

He glared at me.

"I'm proud that you did that for the sake of the woman and Tony, but that was dangerous James, you could have gotten shot, Basic Training or not you shouldn't have done it" he scolded.

I looked down ashamed.

"sorry Agent Gibbs."

He smiled "just Gibbs Palmer."

I nodded, then I heard another smack.

"ow Boss why you hit me" Tony whined.

Gibbs glared at him, but it looked more of a father glare then a boss glare.

"for not being prepare, this better be the last time I hear you didn't have your gun with you" he warned.

"sorry Boss" Tony said, he smiled at him but I saw the edge in his eyes.

Gibbs nodded.

"you 2 take the rest of the day off, I'll see you 2 tomorrow at 8 sharp, I'll tell Ducky what happened Palmer" he said.

I sighed, Ducky is going to give me an earful for how dangerous this was.

Gibbs said his goodbyes.

I tried to figure out a way of not going over to Tony's house.

"well Tony I'll see you tomorrow at 8, I'll catch a cab." I said, trying to leave his side.

He caught my arm, and pulled me back,

"where do you think your going James." he said giving me a fierce look.

My stomach twisted in knots, I looked at Tony, pleading in my eyes. He sighed and his arm that was holding my arm. Let go only to round its self around y waist.

I sighed knowing there was no getting out of the spanking Tony was planning to give me.

We walked out of the semi-store and I saw a woman and a man walk towards me. They stopped in front of me and Tony.

The man took out his hand.

" I'm Peter Smith and this is my wife Andrea Smith, the girl at the cashier is my Daughter Samantha Smith, thank you for saving my baby" he said choked up.

I smiled.

Andrea was in tears, she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"thank you so much, how can we repay you" she asked.

"you don't have too, all you can do is done, just protect your daughter and help her find a better job" I said.

They both smiled and laughed.

"yes that is the first thing I'm going to do." Peter said.

I smiled "thank you, have a good day"

With that me and Tony walked over to the car. I got in the passenger side. Tony started the car, and pulled out into the incoming traffic. On the way to Tony's apartment, Tony didn't say a word. I saw his scowl turned into a frown, I knew he was angry at me, and I hated it.

We made it to the apartment, we got out then walked to the 8 floor, Tony opened the door, he put his jacket up, but kept his gun on him. He turned and looked at me.

"what the hell were you thinking!" he yelled.

I flinched and sat down on the couch.

"I was thinking that I was doing the right thing" I replied.

He glared at me.

"The right thing, how the hell was that the right thing! The right thing was to stay in corner and wait until we could've gotten help!" Tony shouted.

I stood up and looked at Tony bewildered.

"wait! Tony I might not be a damn agent, but I wasn't going to wait until the man blew up the woman's head. I knew what I was doing I've been through enough training."

Tony eyes became dark.

"Basic training or not you shouldn't have done it!" he growled.

Hurt crossed my face, and tears felled my eyes.

"why cant you just be proud of me like Gibbs" I said in a small voice.

Pain and hurt crossed Tony's features.

"you think I'm not proud? Of course I am, but that moment, when I heard his gun go off, the only think I thought was that I lost you."

I saw the tears in his eyes, and I felt guilty. I mentally slapped my self.

"I'm sorry Tony" I said.

He sighed and walked over to me, he kneeled down in front of me.

"Jimmy I love you more then anything, and the last thing I want to do is punish you, but I cant lose you. I am proud of you, but this was a dangerous situation."

I nodded.

He side,

"go to our room James, I'll be there soon." he said sadly.

I sighed and got up, I walked to our room slowly. I closed the door behind me.

"ugh, I screwed up" I mutter to my self.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, I hope he uses his hand. I took off my blue button up shirt and put in the hamper. I walked back into the room, I took my pants off and put on the chair, I stayed with a muscle shirt and my black boxers. I took a deep breath and lay on the bed. A couple of minutes later, I heard the door creak open slowly, I sat up and looked at Tony, he had a frown on his face, he took off his shirt, and I couldn't help but look at his chest, he was hot.

"James!"

I looked up quickly, he was raising an eyebrow at me, I blushed at being caught at looking at my boyfriends body. He sighed and continue on what he was doing.

He finally came over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"I talked to Gibbs, he says a spanking is in order, but that I should use my hand. Since you did do it to save the woman."

I nodded.

"do you agree with that James?" he asked.

"yes Anthony"

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"stand up then" he said in a sad tone.

I stood up shaking and turned to him, he sighed and grabbed my hand to push me closer to his side. I felt his hands on my boxers, I whimpered and he sighed again. He pushed my boxers down to my ankle, then sighing her gently pulled me across his lap, he fixed my ass, then tightly held me in place with one of his.

"why are you receiving this spanking James?" he asked, I could hear the pain in his voice.

I took in a deep breath.

"I put my life in danger unnecessarily" I said through the tears that were already falling.

He sighed.

_SMACK!_

I jumped from the sound then the pain, don't get me wrong it still stung a bit.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK !_

I bit my lip from the burn that was spreading slowly through my as cheeks, tears welled in my eyes from the pain.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"ow uh… Tony please I'm sorry" I cried.

He sighed but he continued to slaughter my ass with his hand. I squirmed in his lap, and tried to wiggle out of the burning smacks. After five minutes, I just laid there sobbing through the spanking.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"AHH Tony please, I-I'm s-sorry n-no more p-p-please." I begged through the tears.

He rubbed my back but other wised continued with the spanking. I sobbed uncontrollably in his lap.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"p-p-please t-tony, I c-cant t-take a-any m-more. Please s-stop" I sobbed.

He sighed.

"3 more baby, hold on" Tony whispered sadly.

_SMACKK! SMACKK! SMACKK!_

"ahh… Tony" I cried.

I was quickly lifted up and held tightly into Tony's chest, I heard his own sobs he rocked me from side to side, then stood up cradling me and sat on the bed, he pull the covers then covered us both. He rubbed me soothingly and whispered comforting words in my ear.

"there there baby, everything's fine, your forgiven. Shh. I love you" he whispered.

I cuddled into his chest, and muttered I love you too.

One thing I learned today, Basic training or not, NEVER put your life in danger.

* * *

Hope you like it, please review, i was planing on doing a story of Tony and James, but i'm not sure. again PLease review.


End file.
